Echoes of the Heart
by aries03
Summary: What if a meaningful relationship that happened when you were young reappeared in your life unexpectedly many years later? Sam/Jack, of course. A/U for the first part but they both do join SG-1 as we know them to. Old story...finally with an ending!
1. Prologue

_A.N.: I will warn you ahead of time that I have made Sam older in this story than wikipedia suggested her to be. I also have to warn you that this part of the story is a period of Sam's life where she still mistrusted both her father and the military. However, that will change. Jack plays a vital role in that._

The year was 1981. It was January in Minnesota. A cold chill had settled in on the area. Samantha Carter had graduated early from high school. Turning 18 a little over a month ago, this was her first trip out into the world on her own. Her mother had passed away two years ago, and her father had been tied up with his work in the military. Samantha and her brother Mark had been self-sufficient for quite some time now. This trip only seemed natural. She had plans to rent a cabin by a secluded lake for two weeks. The scenery was beautiful, the quiet refreshing. It had been something she had been looking forward to for some time now. That was, however, until her car broke down on a secluded section of county road miles before reaching the rental. It was only natural, under Murphy's Law, that at the exact moment she began trying to fix the car, the skies opened up and started to pile down snow.

He was walking back to his cabin from his ice shanty when he saw the car stalled out on the road. The snow had started falling. The forecast hadn't predicted the storm to come until much later into the evening. The chill in the air was worsening. The owner of that car would surely need assistance and/or shelter before the cold became unbearable. He grabbed his toolbox from inside the house and made his way out to the road.

"Well, howdy, Ma'am. I couldn't help but notice that you are in a little bit of a jam out here."

"For you information, I am fully capable of fixing this car by myself. I might look helpless, but I assure you that I am not."

"Hey, now. There's no reason to be getting feisty. I never _said_ you were helpless, but if you hadn't noticed, the snow's getting pretty heavy. I just thought that you would be able to fix the car faster with some help."

She sunk back in embarrassment. He extended her hand to accept his help. Within minutes of popping the hood, he had found her problem.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your engine block is cracked. You aren't going to be able to fix this without a new engine block. Is this car yours?"

"No. It's a rental. I'm on vacation out here."

"Well, why don't you come inside? You can call a tow truck from in there."

She just nodded, knowing she really didn't have any other choice at the moment. The cabin was of nice size, and she welcomed the warmth. She took a moment to look around as he retrieved a telephone book and the cordless phone. However, Murphy's Law did not seem to be on her side at that moment. She looked grim as she went to go find him in the kitchen.

"No luck?"

"No. They said because of the storm, they won't be able to get someone out here until at least tomorrow morning."

"Well, then I had better get the guest room ready."

"Um, no offense, but I don't know if it would be wise to stay alone in a house with a stranger."

"Um, well, no offense, but you really don't have any options. Your heater won't work in the car, and the next house is a mile away. You'd freeze to death out there."

"True. Well, since we were never fully introduced, I'm Samantha. Samantha Carter."

"Jack. Jack O'Neill, and for the record, I'm very trust worthy. I'm a captain in the US Air Force."

"Oh, I don't know about that. My father is in the Air Force, and I wouldn't trust him with a ten foot pole."

"Ah. Well then, you'll just have to take me at my word, Sam."

"It's Samantha."

"I'll try to remember that, Sam. Make yourself at home. I'll go get new sheets for the guest room."

She just smiled. His bullheadedness was sure to make this a long evening, but at least she was out of the storm which was getting worse by the minute. Plus, this cabin had a nice rustic charm to it, and as much as she was looking forward to solitude, she was kind of happy to have the company.

He walked away with a grin on his face. Already, he could tell he would enjoy her spunky behavior. He was 28 years old. He had been to Vietnam and back and seen many beautiful women. There was something intriguing about this girl, though. He could already tell that she was as stubborn as he was…and passionate, too. He was normally a sort of recluse when on leave, but something told him that the company would be very welcoming.


	2. Chapter 1

He had been gone for quite awhile. She had decided to take him up on the offer to make herself comfortable. When he walked back into the living room, he found her curled up on the couch. He watched her for a moment before clearing his throat and startling her. He just chuckled.

"Where have you been? It's been at least an hour."

"Well, then, I'm glad you made yourself comfortable on the couch."

She just smiled sheepishly and turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh no, it's okay. I really am happy that you are comfortable. This cabin isn't really used to me having company. But anyways, I made supper. Well, _actually_, I don't cook. I put in a pizza. Hopefully, that's okay."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I practically live on pizza. I don't cook, _either_."

He extended his hand towards the kitchen, and she did not hesitate to follow. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. She had a seat at the table.

"I, unfortunately, do not have much to offer in the way of beverages. I have beer and water. I prefer the Guinness, myself…"

"Beer is fine, I guess."

He brought two beers and the pizza to the table before sitting down himself.

"You guess? Have you _even_ had alcohol before?"

"For your information, yes I have. Let's just say I was a little bit of a rebel back home."

"Funny. I don't see you as the rebel type. You strike me as more of the goody-goody type."

"Yeah, well, I used to be the perfect little daughter, but when I was sixteen…well…never mind."

He stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. For some reason, he knew somehow that it was important that she talked about it. For the first time since he met her, he was completely serious.

"What happened?"

She could sense his earnest. There was something about him that made her want to tell him everything. Plus, what would be the harm in it. After tomorrow, she would probably never see this man again.

"My mother passed away. My father was preoccupied with his work for the military, and forgot to pick her up. She took a taxi, and got into a car accident. She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That's why you don't trust your father?"

"I have nothing against you. I mean no offense, but I have a slight aversion to the military…and to my father for that matter."

He reached across the table to grab her hand. She didn't shy away like he half-expected her to.

"I know this is probably not my business, but the military wasn't to blame for your father's actions, and I'm sure if your father had known what was going to happen, he would have never forgotten to pick your mother up."

"Deep down, I think I know that, but anyways, I'm sure you don't want to be taking gloom and doom with someone you just met. Heck, I'm probably going insane. I _never_ talk gloom and doom with someone I just met…"

"Hey, it's okay. You know what they say…a stranger's just a friend you haven't met."

That made her smile again. He was glad to see her smile again. They ate the rest of their meal in silence…just happy to be in one another's company.


	3. Chapter 2

The chill was starting to make its way into the cabin. The wooden floors were cold on Samantha's feet. She now wishes she would have brought in her suitcase from the car, but she didn't think she was going to be spending the night at that time.

He noticed her shivering over on the couch. Without even asking, he pulled a blanket from the storage closet and handed it to her. She immediately wrapped herself tightly for warmth as he went over to the fireplace to build a fire.

"Well, Sam, I'm sorry it's so cold in here. It usually isn't this bad. That just goes to show you just exactly how cold it is _out there_."

"It's okay. You have been more than accommodating…giving me food and a place to sleep for the night."

"Well, if we don't do something to keep ourselves occupied, it's going to be a pretty long night. Do you like chess? Otherwise, I'm pretty sure there is a Star Trek marathon on t.v. tonight."

"You're a trekkie?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"What? Are you one of those people who think it's silly because nothing like that could ever happen? That there's no possible way of other life in the universe?"

"Hey, I never said that. Theoretically, any planet that contains the building blocks of life _can_ provide life itself. We have no idea what exists beyond our solar system. I actually find it fascinating."

"O…k…._science junkie_?"

"I always had wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up, but anyways, I just didn't see you as a trekkie. It's normally the_ geeks_ like me who become the trekkies. You definitely do not look like a geek."

"Would we really call you a _geek_? You look way too beautiful to be a geek."

"Yeah…_right_…."

She just burst out laughing. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and begun flipping through the channels to find the marathon.

"So you really think there's a possibility of life out there?"

"Yeah. I really do. Just because we haven't found a way to prove it yet doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Why? You don't?"

"I suppose it's possible. I really haven't given it much thought."

"I find the universe absolutely fascinating….to look through a telescope and contemplate the numerous possibilities….just fascinating."

"Never tried it."

"Oh, you really should….at least once, anyways. You have the perfect environment, living here, to do some astronomy."

"Oh, no. I don't live here. This is just my cabin."

"Well, still. It's beautiful here."

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If I ever find the faintest _hint_ that there is the possibility of other life out there, I'll take up astronomy."

"Well, okay, then."

She flashed him a smile before settling back into the couch and watching the t.v. By the end of three episodes, they were laughing and joking together like old friends. By the end of five, she was lying with her head on his shoulder. By the end of seven, she was asleep.

He walked over to the window. The snow had stopped. The snow plows were already making rounds. There would no reason the tow truck wouldn't be able to come in the morning. The thought actually made him a little sad. He was starting to enjoy seeing her there. He watched her as she slept.

Slowly, he started to pick her up to take her to the guest room. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He wished he could freeze this moment in time, but he knew that she was too young for him to even think about a relationship. It would have been a great friendship, though.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning came all too early. There was still a slight chill in the air, but not nearly as bad as the previous night. Jack retrieved the suitcase from the car as the tow truck man was hooking up the car. The man handed him a card for the garage he was taking the car to before taking off. He headed back into the house with the suitcase where Samantha was anxiously waiting.

"Well, that's taken care of. I brought in your stuff. You are free to take a shower and change your clothes before you take off."

She just nodded.

"You know, you don't have to call a taxi and waste your vacation money. I'd be happy to drive you into town."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You've already done so much. I won't have you going out of your way like that."

"Come on, it's not out of my way. Plus, I have a couple things to get from the store, anyways. I _insist_."

"Well, if you _insist_."

"I do."

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower first…put on some warmer clothes."

She hauls her suitcase down the hall, into the guest bedroom. He looked down at his work clothes that he had just thrown on a little earlier. He, too, should probably take a quick shower. He wanted to at least look nice.

She stepped out of the bedroom a half hour later looking radiant. He couldn't help but notice how the blue in her sweater brought out the blue in her eyes. His breathe got caught in his throat for a second before she interrupted his train of thought.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Uh…yeah…sure."

The car ride into town was actually pretty quiet besides some comments on the weather. As the town was nearing in sight, he actually sighed.

"So, where would you like me to drop you off? I'm assuming the rental place is going to give you another car."

"Yeah, they are, but if you know of a nice diner, I'd rather go there first."

"Oh, I know the perfect little place for you, but it's not exactly in walking distance to the rental place."

"That's okay. I was hoping you'd join me and then take me to the rental place."

"So am I like your taxi service?"

He pretended to be offended, but he really was excited to go. He wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to her yet.

"No, but I feel I at least owe you breakfast for putting me up for the night."

He pulled into the diner. The meal was quite lovely, actually. Again, they laughed and joked just like old friends. Neither of them wanted to admit that after he dropped her off at the rental place, they probably would never see each other again. The waitress brings the check, and Jack grabbed it before Samantha could.

"Hey! I told you that I was going to pay for breakfast. It's the least I could do for the help you've given me."

"Oh, no. A gentleman never lets a lady pay. Let's just leave it at _you owe me_."

He took her to the rental place. Despite her protest, he carried her suitcase for her.

"Before you go, I have one last piece of advice for you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"As for the soul searching you came here to do, I wanted to give you a little bit of advice. Give your dad another chance. I'm sure he loves you. Give the military another chance, too. The Air Force could always use someone so spirited and intelligent. I'm sure you'd go far."

"Thank you. I'll give it a thought. Thank you again for your hospitality."

"It wasn't a problem, really. It was a pleasure."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting into her new rental car. She didn't really want to leave, but she knew she had to. She watched in the rearview mirror as she drove away. Something told her that this trip would not be soon forgotten.

He watched the car until it disappeared beyond the horizon. He couldn't help but smile. Everything happens for a reason, right? He believed, in his heart, that she was sent to him for a reason. He just didn't know why yet.


	5. Chapter 4

_A.N.: I do not own any lines used in this chapter from the episode Children of the Gods. Direct quotes from the show will be marked by a (). _

The year was 1997. Colonel Jack O'Neill found himself back in military uniform and in a conference room deep under ground at Cheyenne Mountain. General Hammond had just told him that he was required to have a member on his team that he did not choose. He was not thrilled at the idea, but he knew he had no choice. That wasn't what really bothered him, though. That name sounded so familiar. How did he know this person?

("Where's he transferring from?")

He sees someone enter the conference room, but he could not see a face yet. He cringed when he heard her talk.

("_She_ is transferring from the Pentagon. I take it that you're Colonel O'Neill. Samantha Carter reporting, sir!" )

He starred at her for just a moment. He _knew_ her from somewhere. Something was nagging deep down inside of him. Somehow, he knew that she had been important to him at one time.

After the briefing, which sure turned out to be an interesting one, the team had gathered at the gate. Jack and Sam were the last two remaining to go through.

**("**Captain?")

("Don't worry, Colonel. I won't let you down." )

**("**Good. I was gonna say, "Ladies first." )

**("**You know, you really will like me when you get to know me." )

("Oh, I adore you already, Captain.")

He wasn't lying. He _did_ adore her already. He just didn't know why. The worse part about it was that she smiled as if _she knew_. It was right on the tip of his tongue, too. He wouldn't figure it out until after the Chulak mission. The team had been dismissed for the day.

She smiled. Internally, she was laughing. She couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her. Sure, sixteen years had aged her, but his was a face he could never forget. She decided to tease him a little bit. She ran to catch up to him in the hallway.

"Captain. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Colonel. I was just wondering…did you ever take up astronomy like you promised me you would? I mean, there's not denying now that there is other life out there."

She laughed before walking away. He stood there stunned. It came back to him like a speeding truck. That explains why he felt he had such a deep connection to her instantly. She had the same ol' spunky attitude, too. In defense, he called after her.

"For you information, I _did_."

She laughed even harder as she walked onto the elevator. Her hair was a lot shorter. He hadn't expected her to actually join the military. All of these things had kept him from fully recognizing the girl he helped out in a blizzard some sixteen years ago. She had aged beautifully, though. That was for sure. He ran towards the elevator. He was hoping to catch her before she left.

She was standing by her bike when he approached. She wasn't surprised. In fact, she had purposely lingered here hoping that he would show up.

"Hey, so you go by Sam now? What happened to '_It's Samantha'_?'

"Well, let's just say that an influential person in my past insisted on calling me Sam, and it just kind of stuck."

"And you're in the military! That's great. Still a science junkie, though, I see. That's a shame."

She laughed. He still loved her laugh.

"Well, I guess you can say that I took your advice to heart. It's amazing how one day of your past can have such an effect on your future."

She gave him a smirk as the slipped on her helmet and got on her bike. She flipped up the face guard.

"Goodnight, Colonel."

He watched silently as she once again drove away from him. At least this time, he knew he would see her again. He sighed before going back down to check on his new friend, Teal'c.


	6. Chapter 5

Jack spotted Sam alone in a section of the cafeteria the next day. She appeared to be casually reading, but he knew that nothing she read anymore was just 'casual'. It was like a moment of déjà vu. A familiar feeling crept into his heart…the same feeling he felt when he saw her resting on the couch that night.He grabbed some food and walked over.

"Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead, sir."

He cringed a little inside. He knew she had to call him that, but he wished it didn't have to be that way. He didn't let on, though. He had to remain professional.

"Well, the way I see it, you at least have to give me a teensy update on what happened in the past sixteen years."

"I do?"

"Yep. You do."

"Not much to tell. Shortly after I returned home, I decided I would join the Air Force. Believe it or not, I have actually been thinking about it before I met you. It was my ticket into the astronaut program, or so I thought. Then, I met you, and your advice was the final push I needed. I spent four years at the academy, took up astro-physics, spent some time in the Gulf, and then got recruited to the stargate program at the pentagon. You know the rest from there."

"No love stories?"

"Nope. I know you might find it hard to imagine, but not too many guys like the whole "geek" thing. Those that do don't like the rebellious part of me. Plus, my dedication to my work makes it hard to find time to actually date."

"Ah, I see."

She laughed.

"Are you curious about me?"

"Well, I could pretend that I am, but I have to admit, I read your file at the pentagon. I know that you did special ops in Kuwait and Desert Storm. I know about Charlie and Sarah…not the specifics, of course…of, you know…what happened."

She sunk back in despair. Immediately, she regretted bring the subject up. It just kind of slipped out. She shot him an apologetic look. He did his best to force a smile.

"He passed away right before the original Abydos mission…shot himself with my pistol. Sarah couldn't forgive me. I can't say I blame her. I can't forgive myself, either."

She could feel his happiness turn into depression. Her heart actually ached a little for him. She knew he was doing his best to remain stoic despite the pain he must be feeling at the moment.

"I really am sorry, Jack, for everything."

"I know. It's okay. It's gotten easier to deal with now that I'm back at work. There are still days when I miss them both…some days when I wish Sarah would still be there…."

Sam didn't say anything. She just sat in an empathetic silence.

"We met shortly after I met you, actually. We were married twelve years, you know. She was my heart, my inspiration, but then it all changed. It was probably for the better, you know? I am a _firm_ believer that everything happens for a reason."

It took a couple of minutes, but then he started to smile again. He did his best to move on and to change the subject.

"But I'm sorry. We have a lot of doom and gloom conversations, don't we? I took up astronomy, though. I kept my part of the deal."

"Yeah, you did."

"After the Abydos mission, I had a lot of time to myself. Then, one night, I was lying in bed, and I actually had a dream about _you_….sorry…but anyways, the next day, I went out and bought a telescope. Have been at it every since. It's kind of been a nice way to occupy the silence."

"Good for you, sir."

"You know, I hate that you have to call me that."

"You don't like being in authority?"

"Oh, no. I _like _that. I just hate that _you_ have to call me that."

"It's probably for the best."

"Yeah, probably, but still…"

She started to gather her things. Unfortunately, she had to finish her report for General Hammond on the artifact she had been studying. Before she walked away, she gave him one last empathetic look.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Hey, I'm the one who brought up our past, remember?"

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing he was avoiding the subject.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm getting used to it."

She gave him a supportive slap on the back before dumping her tray and walking away. He just watched her walk away. Although the past still burned a whole deep in his heart, he was kind of glad he was where he was today.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack was sitting alone on his couch. SG-1 had just finished the mission with P3X562. He had just walked his "son" back through the gate for one last goodbye. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he returned through the gate alone. The only thought that was going through his head was _hopefully I don't start crying until I get home_. Sure, they all probably knew he must be hurting, but he didn't want it to show.

He was finishing his third beer when the doorbell rang. He halfway considered not answering it, but something made him start walking towards the door. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see her standing there.

"I don't want to talk about it, Carter."

"Ok. We won't talk about it."

He waited there for a couple minutes in silence, expecting her to give up and walk way, but not surprised when she didn't.

"Fine. Come in. I'll get you a beer."

They sat on the couch, just playing with their beer bottles.

"Look, sir, if you really don't want me to be here, I'll leave."

"If you leave now, it will be the waste of a perfectly good beer, and you might as well stay for supper because I can't morally give you alcohol on an empty stomach."

"Do you want me to order pizza?"

He just nods. Normally, he would have a snappy comeback, but today was not his day for those things. As she's on the phone, he goes rummaging through his VHS collection. He _knew _he had it somewhere. _Ah ha!_ Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out as she came back into the area. He showed it to her, and she just smiled. Once again, they found themselves on the couch together watching _Star Trek. _For a brief period in time, Colonel and Captain went out the window. There were just two friends, enjoying each other's company. He would never admit to her how much he really needed that at that moment. and how glad he was that it was _her_ at his door. The movie ended. They starred at the black screen for a moment, neither knowing what to do next. Finally, Jack speaks.

"I miss him."

"I know you do, but at least this time, you were able to say a proper goodbye."

"It was strange seeing Sara again, too."

"You still love her. That's only natural."

"Yeah, I do. I know that staying together would have never worked out, but yet, part of me still wonders. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to."

There is a moment of silence before he speaks in almost a whisper.

"I killed my son, Sam."

The tears started to come in force. He never meant to cry in front of her. He didn't want to show weakness in front of her. It just happened. She wraps her arm around him and lays her head on his shoulder. He gladly welcomes the physical contact.

"No, you didn't"

"It was my gun. He was playing with my gun."

"You couldn't have known it was going to happen. You didn't wish for it to happen. It was an accident, Jack."

"I'm sorry, Sam. It just hurts so much."

"It's ok, Jack. It's ok."

Nothing more needed to be said at the moment. The silent connect between them said enough. She just let him release some of the pain. Neither of them was expecting the doorbell to ring. She knew he wouldn't want to be seen like this.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up. I'll answer the door."

He just nods, knowing she understands. As he runs water over his face, he hears Sam let in Daniel and Teal'c. Although, he had never admitted it, he was so happy to have the supportive friends that he did. He just smiled into the mirror before walking out…acting as if the moment between him and Sam didn't just happen.


	8. Chapter 7

Daniel and Teal'c had just left. Sam walked out with them, even got into her car. When she was sure that they had driven out of sight, she ran back up to the house. Jack looked completely shocked when he opened the door. He thought she had left as well.

"Forget something?"

"Well, not really."

"Ok…then….what?"

"Well, Sir, the truth is, I just wanted to make sure you okay, but I had to wait for Daniel and Teal'c to leave to ask."

"Ah. Come in."

They regained their positions on the couch.

"So?"

"So?"

"_Are_ you okay…_honestly_?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think so. I think I will be, anyways, but it's been a long day."

"Do you want me to stay? I mean, I could sleep on the couch if you don't really want to be alone. I don't mind."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Carter."

"You don't have to ask."

She looked him in the eyes, and he just smiled. He knew she knew how much he needed the company. In truth, he was grateful.

"Ok. Beer then? I think there are even a couple pieces of pizza left."

They sat playing chess for hours, while Jack retold memories of Charlie and Sara. It felt so good to let out the bottled up emotions. He had never really talked to anyone about Charlie's death. He wasn't the type to share his feelings openly. Somehow, he knew he could trust Sam. He smiled as he made one last move.

"Check mate."

"Ok. I think I'm done with this game. You won three times in a row, now."

He looked up at the clock. It was a little after midnight. He was starting to feel bad for keeping her up, but he didn't really want to go to bed.

"It's getting late. You can go to bed if you want. I'll even give you my bed so that I won't disturb you."

"Oh no. That's not how this works. If you aren't going to bed, neither am I. Plus, Hammond gave us the day off tomorrow, so it's not like it really matters anyways."

"Ok. I have just the thing, then. Just picked up this movie…brand new to VHS."

He went to the pile of VHS tapes and picked up his newest tape. She immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on. I find it _fascinating_ how Hollywood portrays defending the planet from aliens."

"Ok. _Men in Black_ it is, then."

He put the movie in and then sat down right beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what, Sir?"

"For not bringing it up in front of the others."

"Not a problem, Sir."

"Hey, do me a favor, will ya?"

"What's that?"

"Loose the 'sir'…when it's just us anyways. Like I told you before, I don't like it. You are too good of a friend for that."

"Yeah, speaking of which….can I ask you something, off the record."

"You bet. Anything."

"If you had the chance to do it over, sixteen years ago, would you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind."

She gave him a smile before resting her head on his shoulder. She knew that was a topic probably better left not explored. He loved his job. She loved her job. They had to remain the way they were. Halfway through the movie, she fell asleep. He looked down and smiled. Instead of moving her, he, too, fell asleep with her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 8

_A.N.: Hey, I know there are some slight details that have been changed, but I figured that some details would inevitably be changed if Sam and Jack had this deeper friendship than portrayed in the series at that time. _

Some time had passed since the Charlie incident. Sam and Jack's friendship continued to grow with each passing mission, but they did their best to never let on. They would watch movies together, go out to eat, just plain 'hang out' without ever telling their other friends. Nobody else even knew that they had known each other before the stargate program and how that one day affected them both deeply. Even though they risked their lives together, day in and day out, they never thought there would come a time when that friendship could ever end.

Sam lay sleeping on the infirmary bed. Her vitals were stabilizing, but still weak. Jolinar had just given her life to save Sam's, and there was still question to whether or not Sam would make a full recovery. The situation was foreign to Dr. Frasier. Sam hadn't regained her strength yet. She could only remain awake for brief periods at a time.

Jack sat in a chair beside her bed. Everyone else had left for the day besides the skeleton crew. There were no other patients in the infirmary. For the moment, they were completely alone. When he was sure no one was looking, he finally let the tears flow.

"Carter, listen to me, you have to make it through this. That's an order."

He took a slow breathe in, and slowly let it back out. The only sounds were of the monitors beeping in the background, and the sweet sounds of her breathe. He spoke in whispers

"Listen to me, Sam. I know we have been through this before. Both of us have lain in this infirmary, injured in the line of duty, but I don't know, this time was different. I thought you were dead down in that holding cell, and I just don't think I could have lived with myself…"

He took another deep breath.

"…I couldn't have lived with that because, not only would I have lost my best friend, it would have been my fault. You said yourself that I was the final straw in convincing you to join the military. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be putting your life in danger every day. I blame myself, Sam."

He was frustrated. He was never very good at expressing his feelings. He had a hard time admitting them to himself most days. It was even harder being there with her, with her lying so still in the bed.

"Ok. You asked me once if I could go back sixteen years ago, would I do it differently. The answer is yes. Yes. I would have done it completely differently. I would never have let you go. I was stupid. I thought that age mattered. Completely stupid. Now, here we are, bound by military rules and regulations…"

She stirred slightly in the bed. He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. Slowly, she began to open her eyes and does her best to speak. Her voice was still weak and strained.

"Jack."

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Were you just saying something to me?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Oh. I just thought…well….a dream maybe…you didn't have to stay you, know."

"Of course I did. You stayed for me, remember."

"Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They left a little while ago. I told them to. They were looking a little ragged."

"Well, you aren't looking much better."

"Hey, speak for yourself."

That got them both chuckling. Then, Sam began to grimace in pain. Jack called out for the nurse. As she injected some analgesic into Sam's IV line, Jack coaxed her to sleep.

"Shh. You need to get some rest. I expect you back up on running in no time."

He slowly removed a stray piece of hair from her face and she smile nimbly. As she faded off to sleep, he held her hand for support. He laid his head down on the bed and slept beside her.

He knew he wouldn't tell her what he had said to her while she was sleeping. He knew it was probably for the best. She loved her job. He loved working with her, seeing her everyday. He couldn't risk letting her know that his true feelings extended far beyond friendship. He felt a twinge in his heart, almost like an echo of a previous feeling. It was the same way that he had felt when he had held back and let her walk away sixteen years ago. She would recover from the Jolinar incident, even develop a few love interests, and he would just stand back and be the best friend he could be.


	10. Chapter 9

_A.N.: This chapter is a cross-over for Bionic Woman/Six Million Dollar Man. It may seem to come out of nowhere, and to this, I am sorry, but I wrote this crossover part for one of my biggest fans. Also, I know this chapter might seem out of place because it focuses more on the mission then on Sam and Jack, but it is an important set up for the next chapter. I could not have one chapter without the other._

Amazingly, seven more years had passed by. Eight years now, Sam and Jack had worked side by side, never revealing their true feelings for one another. Both wanted to protect the other. Sam had just broken off her engagement with Pete. Jack, too, found himself once again single.

Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel had just returned from a fishing trip up in Minnesota after discovering the ZPM in Ancient Egypt and the video tape that had accompanied it. Everything seemed to proceeding as normal around the SGC. Jack sat in front of SG-1, now the head of the SGC, for a standard briefing. Daniel was still a little in awe of what Jack was proposing.

"Jack, no offense, but that's impossible! Sure, that planet has a large depository of weapons-grade naquadah that could prove to be invaluable to us in the future, but do you remember back when we had use of that alien technology that have us super human strength? We saw two Goa'uld carrying just two blocks of the naquadah. It's extraordinarily heavy. There is no way the three of us can go into territory still guarded by a system lord and sneak out the naquadah. We would need machinery…equipment…something more than we would be able to do in stealth."

"Ah. Yes. Ordinarily I would have to agree with you, Daniel, but not this time."

"Jack?"

"Let's just say that the government, after much persuading, has finally revealed technology that would allow us to carry home as much as we would have been able to with those super human powers."

The three members of SG-1 looked at each other in confusion. Jack motioned towards the door and in walked two normal looking civilians.

"Sir?"

"Guys, I would like you to meet Steve and Jaime Austin."

"Sir, I think we would all like to know what technology these two bring that could give us such an advantage."

"Yes. Well, that's the interesting part. They didn't bring technology with them. They _are_ the technology."

Jaime decided this would probably be the best time to speak.

"As General O'Neill has stated, my name is Jaime Austin. I know that what I'm about to tell you might sound a little strange, but then again, considering what you guys do for a living, it might not be that strange after all. Steve and I have been cybernetically enhanced."

"You're bionic? I thought that was just a myth?"

"Hey, I thought aliens roaming the Earth were just a myth, but yet, here we are."

"True."

Carter takes a moment to take it all in, and then immediately jumps to her feet.

"Oh my God. I know you! You're _Colonel_ Steve Austin! Like, in the famous astronaut Steve Austin!"

"A fan, I see."

"My field is astro-physics. I had always wanted to be an astronaut. That is, until this job came around."

"Well, I do have say, Colonel Carter, I am a little jealous. You have definitely seen more than I could have ever dreamed of."

Jack cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok. As nice as introductions always are, we do have a briefing to finish. Daniel, to answer your original question, Jaime and Colonel Austin are going to be how you get the naquadah out in stealth. Not only are they capable of carrying large weight loads, but they have speed to their advantage as well. SG-1 is there to cover their sixes and help with the intel."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Sir. How in the world did you get the government to agree to this after all this time?"

"Well, it helps to have a good buddy in Homeland Security. These two work for an intelligence and security agency. General Hammond graciously helped persuade their head to allow me to talk to the Austins. When explained the mission, they eagerly agreed to help. Let's just say it one secretive organization helping out another."

"Ah."

"Ok, people. You have all been briefed on the matter. You leave at 1300 hours."

Jack dismissed the group and watched them depart. Daniel offered to give the guests a tour of the facility and get them set up for the mission. Teal'c disappeared like he normally does. Sam lingered. For a moment, the two starred eye to eye. Then, she smiled and quickly walked away.


	11. Chapter 10

The mission was a complete success. Jaime and Steve were able to bring back more weapons-grade naquadah than the SGC could have even hoped for. Their stealth during the mission was incredible. Jack was amazed.

"Colonel. Jaime. We extend our greatest thanks. I can only hope that we can work together in the future."

"We definitely hope so."

"Please, feel free to grab a meal before the debriefing."

After showering, Sam went out to search for their guests. She found them in the cafeteria, still eating lunch. She almost had second thoughts, but then decided she needed to go through with it.

"Uh, hey guys. I was wondering, if maybe, I could talk to Jaime for a few minutes. Alone."

"Hey, sure. I would love to. If you give me a chance to finish my lunch with Steve, I'll come find you in your office. Is that okay?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

Sam waited anxiously in her office. She tried to keep busy on her research, but her mind kept wondering. She even found herself randomly tapping her fingertips several times. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Jaime walked casually into the office.

"So, Sam, what did you need to talk about?"

Sam walked over and closed to door and then sat back down on top of her desk.

"It's kind of a personal matter, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, I was watching you and Steve work together on that planet. You were so graceful together, worked so in unison. It was amazing. You could just tell that the love you two share for one another brought you closer together as a team."

"Well, thank you, Sam. That's very nice of you to say."

"Well, that's not exactly my point."

"You want to talk about Jack?"

Sam was dumbfounded. She was completely speechless for a good second or so.

"How did you know?"

"Honey, it's plain for anyone to see how much you care for Jack…and how much he cares for you, for that matter."

Sam turned a lovely shade of pink and just beamed from ear to ear.

"I know Jack and I could never be Steve and you. I mean, under military protocol, we would never be able to work together and be a couple."

"You want to know if it's worth it."

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"Only you can decide that, dear, but if I was in your situation, and I had to choose between the work and Steve…I would choose Steve any day."

"But you know this line of work….you, too, are considered invaluable to your cause. Is the work too important to give up for love?"

"What's defending the Earth worth if you aren't going to be able to really enjoy what you are fighting for?"

Jaime walks over to Sam and sits beside her on the desk.

"You know…at one point, my body rejected the bionics. I suffered a brain aneurysm that directly results in memory loss. I forgot how much Steve had meant to me. Working side by side with him, though, it brought us together in an intimacy I could have never dreamed of. I just know you have that with Jack. Deep in my heart, I just know it."

Jaime slowly gets back up and walks towards the door.

"Sam, honey, I can't tell you what to do. Only your heart can tell you that."

Jaime flashes her a supportive smile before leaving to go find Steve.


	12. Chapter 11

With Jaime pre-occupied with Colonel Carter, Steve decided to take it upon himself to pay a visit to General O'Neill. He found Jack working on some paperwork in his office. He watched for just a moment before knocking on the door. Jack looks up from his paperwork and acknowledges him.

"Oh, hey, Colonel Austin, come on in."

Steve walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Thank you, General."

"I just wish I had a cold Guiness to offer you…for all exceptional job you and your wife did today, that is."

"Oh, that sounds so good, too."

"I know, doesn't it, though?"

Jack motioned for Steve to sit down.

"So, to what do I owe this visit to my office?"

"Well, I know this might come off as a bit frank, but I've come to talk to you about Colonel Carter."

"Carter? Really? Did something happen with her?"

"Oh, no. Her leadership today was magnificent. I could not have asked for someone more suited to lead a team."

"Then what it is?"

"Well, I came here to discuss your feelings for her."

Jack choked a little on the surprise.

"How could you possibly know about that?"

"Well, Sir, it's not that hard to figure out. I just thought I'd give you a little advice."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"Jaime and I were just at the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. Then, a skydiving accident almost took her away from me. The bionics gave us a second chance together, but then, a brain aneurysm took away her memory. For quite some time, I had to work side by side with her, repressing my own feelings for her for her sake. I know how that feels. I know how it can cause a man to lie awake at night and the burning it can cause deep in your heart."

"Oh, I know that feeling well."

"I had a feeling you might. General, I served in the Air Force. I know the rules and regulations as much as you do, but I'm telling you, man, it's not worth it."

"It's not just me, though. It's her. She loves her job. I mean, she's Samantha Carter. She's a lot smarter than I'll ever be. She's damn good at what she does. I couldn't imagine taking any risk that would take that away from her."

"Then you have to be the one to walk away from the job. I mean, with your qualifications, you could get almost any job you could probably imagine. Heck, I bet the OSI would love to have someone with your recon experience on board."

"Would it be worth it? I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean, yeah, we are best friends. We have been super close from day one, but what if I leave this all behind for nothing?"

"I can't answer that. Only you can, but I will ask you this. Could you go through the rest of your life not knowing?"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

"I know this. I could not imagine doing to work I do, putting it all of the line to protect this country, if I didn't have someone waiting for me at home to share it all with. Why protect the American dream if you aren't going to live it yourself?"

Steve rose from the chair and began walking towards the door. He turns back to Jack before leaving.

"I have to go find my wife. I'm sure she's looking for me by now. It was just advice. Take it or leave it, but if I were you, I'd take that chance in a heartbeat."

Steve walked away leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and dreams.


	13. Chapter 12

Rumors were flying over the SGC about General O'Neill's possible transfer. There was a lot of moping faces around the base. Although he sometimes lacked finesse in his leadership techniques, he was still Jack O'Neill, and that alone called for the respect of those serving beneath him.

Jack was sitting in his office. He didn't confirm or deny the rumors…at least not yet. The truth was, he still hadn't signed the dotted line. His mind kept flashing back to a conversation he had with Jacob Carter before he passed away.

"_Jack."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know you have feelings for my daughter."_

"_Jacob…I…"_

"_Don't worry, Jack. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I also know well enough that you would never admit to me that you have feelings for my daughter. I just wanted you to know…"_

_A coughing spell racked over Jacob. His body was growing weaker._

"…_I just wanted you to know that I don't think Pete is right for my daughter. I hope she realizes it. If she does, I hope she goes to you."_

Those were the last words Jacob Carter had spoken to Jack. He remembered how shocked he was. It was shortly after that when his girlfriend at the time broke up with him because of his feelings for Sam. Then, two days ago, Steve had given him that advice. If it was so obvious to everyone else, then why was it so hard to take the leap?

In a different part of the complex, Sam sat in her office. Her heart was filled with mixed feelings. Butterflies fluttered deep in her stomach when she thought that maybe this was it…that Jack was transferring for her…that this was the big leap. However, the butterflies turned to rocks every time she thought that maybe that wasn't the case at all, and she would never see Jack again. She didn't know what to do. Everyone seemed to be telling her to run to him, but what if they were wrong? She laid her head down on the desk and lost herself to her own thoughts.

Late that night, Jack was awakened by a knock on his door. He climbed out of bed in a grumble and threw on a robe. As always, he wasn't exactly shocked to see her at his door.

"Carter, do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry, Jack. I couldn't sleep. This is killing me."

"Come in."

Without even being told, she found her normal spot on the couch, and he grabbed two beers out of the fridge. There was a certain comfort there.

"What is it, Sam? You never come over at this hour. Is everything okay?"

"Is it true that you're transferring?"

"Actually, yes. I finally signed the papers today. You're the first person I've told."

"But why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Effective when?"

"Effective immediately."

"Oh, so you're no longer my commanding officer?"

"Hmm. I guess not."

"Good."

Before he could even react, she leaned over and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Sorry, Jack, but I had to do that."

"Oh, no. It's okay. Really. I was hoping you would react like that."

"Eight years."

"Oh, longer than that. Twenty-four."

He took her into his arms and finally fully opened his heart to his true feelings as their lips met again. He wrapped her into a hug, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you so much, Sam."

"More than you even know, Jack."


	14. Chapter 13

The year is 2006. A refreshing May breeze is blowing from across the lake at the Minnesota cabin. Sam is standing at the end of the driveway, on the side of the road, when she senses Jack approaching from behind.

"Do you know what this spot is, Jack?"

"Yes, I do. This is the spot where I first met you."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be with the guys?"

"Ah, screw tradition. It's not like you're dressed already or anything."

"Yeah, screw tradition. I'm glad you're here. Any second thoughts?"

"Hmm…let me think about that…uh…no. You?"

"Not for a second."

They could hear Daniel yelling from the house. Jack grimaced.

"Damn. Gotta go. You know what a sucker Daniel is for tradition. I'll see you later, though, okay?"

"You bet."

At exactly 1300 hours, the crowd is gathered in the backyard. Jack stands nervously, as he sees his friends waiting beside him. There stands Daniel, Teal'c, and his new good friend Steve. He looks into the crowd and smiles. There, in the front, sits Cameron Mitchell, General Landry, Walter, Siler, and a few other close friends. Sam's brother and family even made it in. There, in the back row, even sits a dear, old friend who traveled a long way to be there…Jonas Quinn.

The music started, and Jack could feel the breath literally getting caught in his throat. He watches the women walking in their blue dresses. Vala, Cassandra, and Jaime look radiant. He could feel the sweat forming on his palms. He knows what comes next.

The music changes and Sam appears, accompanied by General Hammond. Daniel gives him a little pat on the back for support, but Jack doesn't even notice. His eyes are caught on the spaghetti straps and the embroidered flowers…on the blue, green, and purple flowers in the bouquet… on how her skin was glowing so beautifully…and then on her blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

Sam locks eyes with Jacks' spellbinding blue eyes. As General Hammond gives her hand over into his, her heart skips a beat. This moment is the moment of her dreams… absolutely perfect.

The ceremony is simple, just like Sam and Jack had wanted it to be. Their love had always been the simpleness, the innocence, amongst the chaos of their jobs and lives. They wanted their union to be no different.

The dinner plates are set. The guests are content at their tables. The lake is shimmering in the background. Jack clinks his glass, and stands up in front of all the guests. He has something he had been waiting awhile to say.

"I had once heard that a true soulmate is one that when set free, will return back to you some day. I know none of you know this, it has been a secret between Sam and me for many, many years. When Sam was 18, and I was 28, we actually met for the first time. Her car broke down in front of this very cabin, and I gave her shelter for the night. The next day, my heart ached as I watched her go. I knew she was someone special…someone my heart would never forget. Sixteen years later, fate brought her back to me at Cheyenne Mountain…our friendship just as strong….echoing the feelings of the past. For eight years, I had waited, just knowing, that she had to be what that definition was talking about. After some good advice, from a new friend, I finally got the courage to do something about it. To this day, I have no regrets. I'm just glad that you, my dear friends, are able to join us on this marvelous day."

Sam gives him a quick kiss before taking his place, standing in front of the crowd.

"I know that love at 18 can be naïve and blind…especially when you are newly graduated from high school and on your own for the first time. Somehow, I knew what I had felt for Jack was different. In one night, I had shared more with him then the sum of my friends combined. There was an ease with him…an instant comfort. We bonded over pizza and _Star Trek_…which to this day I will always cherish. He influenced my life more than he could probably even know. Low-and-behold, sixteen years brought us face-to-face once again. Many things had changed, but the bond between us had stayed the same all those years. I remember the first time I ever saw Jack, and how that feeling was "echoed" when I saw him again in that conference room all those years later. That feeling was "echoed" again today when I saw him standing at the altar…a feeling of complete awe. To tell you the truth, I too, had received advice from a new friend after eight years of working with Jack, and if he wouldn't have transferred out of the program, I was going to. I just knew this was meant to be. I, too, am just happy that you all could be here to celebrate this day with us. Thank you, so much."

Glasses start clinking all around the tent, and Sam and Jack just smiled. He wrapshis arm around her, gives her a dip in pure Jack O'Neill style, and once again lets his love flow through the form of a cherished kiss.


	15. Chapter 14

A

_A.N.: Sorry. I realized that I had never really written an ending to this story. I got caught up in some other stories and then had some personal matters that kept me from writing for awhile. _

…………….

The year was 1981. It was January in Minnesota. A cold chill had settled in on the area. Samantha Carter had graduated early from high school. Turning 18 a little over a month ago, this was her first trip out into the world on her own. Her mother had passed away two years ago, and her father had been tied up with his work in the military. Samantha and her brother Mark had been self-sufficient for quite some time now. This trip only seemed natural. She had plans to rent a cabin by a secluded lake for two weeks. The scenery was beautiful, the quiet refreshing. It had been something she had been looking forward to for some time now. That was, however, until her car broke down on a secluded section of county road miles before reaching the rental. It was only natural, under Murphy's Law, that at the exact moment she began trying to fix the car, the skies opened up and started to pile down snow.

He was walking back to his cabin from his ice shanty when he saw the car stalled out on the road. The snow had started falling. The forecast hadn't predicted the storm to come until much later into the evening. The chill in the air was worsening. The owner of that car would surely need assistance and/or shelter before the cold became unbearable. He grabbed his toolbox from inside the house and made his way out to the road.

Little did they both know that this would be a huge turning point in their lives…a crossroads of some sort that would effect the rest of their lives. Some believe in destiny, a sort of serendipity. Some just believe that when you hear an echo of the heart, you should cherish and grasp the moment.

Now, so many years later, Sam and Jack walk out of the reception, hand in hand, man and wife. Do I even need to say happily ever after?

The End


End file.
